When Fate Takes a Hand
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Nadiana of Emralín wants to be a lady knight. Set five years before First Test, this is her story. Currently: the Big Examinations.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Well I know I shouldn't be starting something new until I've finished some of my other stories, but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. It's really developing into it's own story all of a sudden. It is about an original character, although some of our favorites will be making appearances, as well. Some are in for the long-haul, while other's involvement will be short-lived, though they're still there. I want to experiment with my own characters here among Tortall's settings and plots, to gain practice towards my perspective novel. Reviews would be very much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that originated in the works of Tamora Pierce. I'm just taking them out to play; I've given up my Barbie-dolls.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Prologue  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fair at Fief Hapinu would not have been considered a big event in most parts of Tortall. But to the people who lived in the area surrounding the small fishing village, it was as important an event as Midwinter. Hapinu was far northwest of Port Caynn, on the Scanra side of the Grimhold Mountains. There was often a lot of snow in the winter and it usually stuck around until late in May.

But on this late summer day it was warm and sunny. People came from miles around to see the caravans and merchants from the south. Ambrosia of the nearby Port Emralín came with the child she was raising, Nadiana. Lady Ambrosia was an elderly woman, but she had plenty of room in her heart for the young girl.

Nadiana had been brought to Ambrosia's door when she was but an infant, orphaned and alone. Ambrosia took the baby in and raised her with a firm but loving hand. Already at five, girl could read and write, and calculate sums that were quite large in her head. Being their village's only healer, Ambrosia also taught Nadiana to use and control her Gift.

The two were thick as thieves, spending every day together. Nadiana called her guardian "Aunti," and Ambrosia called the girl "Nadia."

Nadiana was close friends with the heir to Fief Hapinu, Dennisin. Ambrosia allowed her to wander with her friend at the fair, but only if they were followed by a Hapinu family servant. The task usually fell to a guard named Uther Jakibsson.

On this day, Nadia and Dennisin tried their very best to lose their guardian, but Uther was always on his toes, and therefore beat them at their game. After awhile he let the children think that they had succeeded, falling back a ways. He had wondered where they would go.

Nadia took her friend's hand, pulling him towards the stables. Several knights from the south had come with the fair, and Nadia liked to look at all the pretty colors and seals that the men and their horses wore. Dennis just liked the swords. While they were admiring the big black gelding of a knight called Sir Ulrid of Jassi, they overheard two men talking nearby. One looked to be a blacksmith, and the other, a miller.

"Did ya hear about the new law that passed?"

"What new law?"

"Now it's legal for wimmen to be knights," the first man said with disgust.

"What's wrong with that?" Nadia interrupted.

"What's wrong with that?" the man's companion repeated mockingly. "Isn't one _lady_ knight enough? Why encourage more wimmen to get themselves into trouble? It's unnatural. The only places wimmen belong are the kitchen and the bedroom."

"Guard your tongue, smithee." Nadiana looked up in surprise at the newcomer. She had expected to hear Uther, who had joined the children as the blacksmith spoke. Instead it was a stranger. This man was tall, with blond hair and pale green eyes. He wore a tunic of deep asparagus green with brown trim and leggings. His presence demanded respect even if you didn't recognize him as a knight.

"I am Sir Douglass of Veldine. You have no right to speak so crudely in the presence of children. And of such a topic. I trained alongside 'Alan' of Trebond. The King's Champion is one of my closest friends. You'd do well to get your tongue in check."

"You know the Lioness?" Nadiana asked. The knight smiled at her curiosity. He spoke to the man through the little girl.

"Very well. Alanna can do anything that a man can do. There are some things she's even better at. Our king is no idiot. There's a reason she was named Champion."

The first man spit at Sir Douglass' feet and walked off angrily. Nadiana watched him leave. When she looked up, Sir Douglass was smiling again. He recognized the fire in her gaze. Nadia met the knight's eyes.

"Someday I'll show him," the girl vowed, her face serious. "I'll be just like the Lioness. Someday I'll be a knight."


	2. Little Page

**AN:** I had a subtle hint to continue, so here's chapter one. If you reviewed, you should have gotten your reply. If you didn't, it means that you probably didn't leave a signed review. (And that's okay. I don't mind.) I'm going to stop replying at the top of new chapters. It looks too messy. And when I printed out a hard copy of the last chapter of TH, there was only one paragraph of the story on the page! Anyways, without further hestitation, and with no more ado, here's the new chapter:

**When Fate Takes a Hand**

**  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One: Little Page  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Autumn to Midwinter Festival,  
****In the 8th year of the reign  
****of  
****Jonathan IV and Thayet, his Queen,  
****447 H.E. (Human Era)  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Go, my child. Fulfill your destiny."_

Aunt Ambrosia's words echoed in Nadiana's ears, as fresh as if they'd just been spoken. But Nadiana had been away from Port Emralín, her home of all her ten years, for over a week. She was traveling to Corus, Tortall's capital, to train as a knight.

A law had passed, when Nadiana was a little girl of but five, that allowed girls to earn their shields, but as of yet, no one had taken advantage of this. Aunt Ambrosia had told Nadiana that the conservatives did not want her there, but in the end, the girl would be allowed to come, if she endured a one-year probation period. If at the end of this year, she still wished to stay, Duke Gareth of Naxen would permit it.

Nadiana wasn't sure how she felt about being on probation when no boy had ever had to, but she decided to put up with it to prove them all wrong and keep her promise to a blacksmith who had long forgotten her; She, a girl, could do anything that a boy could.

Ambrosia had taught the girl well, especially since the day five years before when Nadia had returned from an afternoon of roaming the fair-grounds with her friend and announced that she wanted to be a lady knight. Little Nadia learned algebra, read complicated books, and even studied some philosophy.

Nadiana seldom complained of the work. Ambrosia tried to give the girl as much learning as possible, to help her when she began her training. It would be a lot easier on Nadia, Ambrosia said, if she didn't need extra help with her studies.

Their parting, after ten years of spending every second of every day together, was bittersweet, harder on the girl than on the old woman.

"_Remember, Nadia, you have the potential to do great things," Ambrosia said, adjusting the pack that was on the child's back. _

"_I will, Aunti. I'll be the greatest knight ever."_

"_I'm sure that you will. Now don't forget to scrub behind your ears, and listen to your elders. Mount up, Dear. Write often and tell me what you're up to, take your tonic everyday, and for goodness' sake don't fidget when you meet the training master."_

_Nadiana smiled at the familiar comments, but made a face when she was told to take her tonic. The taste was bitter, and it slid slowly along her throat, prompting Nadia to swallow several times after it was down. Aunt Ambrosia insisted that Nadiana take the horrible tonic because it would aid her bones and muscles as she grew, helping her keep up her strength as she trained._

"_I will, Aunti," the girl repeated, stepping into her surrogate-mother's arms. "I love you." Ambrosia hugged the child one last time, then sternly pushed her towards her pony, Toomi. She mounted up, tears stinging her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall until she was alone._

"_Go, my child. Fulfill your destiny," Aunt Ambrosia said as Nadiana rode away._

"_I will, Aunti," she whispered. "I will."_

From Emralín it was a three-day voyage along the coast of the ocean, or a week picking through mountain trails before they reached the Great Road Northwest, which would take the riders to Corus in a two days.

Although Nadia would have preferred to ride through the Grimholds, her course of travel took her aboard the ship _The Grey Lady_. She was traveling with Dennisin of Hapinu, and their escort, Uther. Now Nadia was glad to have their familiar faces as she rode through the streets of Corus.

The palace seemed to sprawl in front of them no matter which way they turned, but the girl paid little attention to it. She was soon to spend four years inside those walls; why not get a look at what's on the outside?

She saw merchants and traders, selling some of any product you could imagine or desire. There was so much more than the fair at Hapinu! She saw an inn with a worn sign called the Dancing Dove. It was run down now, but she remembered stories that Ambrosia had spun about a man called George Cooper, King of Thieves. Nadiana was told that these tales were made up for her entertainment, but she thought that it was a novel coincidence that the fictional King of Thieves held his court in an inn called the Dancing Dove, and she now saw the same inn before her very eyes.

"Nadiana, do not linger. Stay close and guard your purse and cargo," Uther called back to her. Nadia reluctantly pulled Toomi back into a trot and caught up with Dennisin.

"What is it?" Dennis asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing, Dennis-dear, it was just a tavern," Nadia said quickly. She looked back once again. She would ask Aunt Ambrosia about the Dancing Dove when she wrote her.

Within minutes, they were riding up the hill towards one of the palace's many gates. A guard took their names and gave them admission to the palace. Ambrosia had given Uther a large envelope with a letter and the sums to pay for her first term. Nadianaknew that without proof of her breeding, she would never be allowed to train. She had taken a peek on the ship, when Uther had beenon deck, relieving his plaging seasickness.

According to the papers, her father was a nobleman named Phyllip, and her mother, Jeni,was the daughter of a baker.They were both killed while riding in a carriage. The horses scared when they saw a snake on the road, then they ran wild through the woods, and crashed into a small ravine. Nadia was the only survivor.

It was said that the training master, Duke Gareth of Naxen, wanted to resign his post. He was never the same after the death of his sister, Queen Lianne, who was followed closely by her husband, King Roald. And the Duke was not exactly a spring chicken. It was understandable that he would want to rest.

Even to Nadiana's untrained eyes, he looked like he _wanted_ to rest. The Duke's once brown hair was now gray with age and stress. His eyes were brown, resting under wisps of loose hair. He was tall, and too thin, and at the moment, he seemed to be getting over a bad cold. The Duke kept a handkerchief in his left palm as he read the letters from Ambrosia and Dennis' father.

Nadia and Dennis had to stand, still and silent, waiting for the man to speak. At last he put down the papers and looked from Dennison to Nadia to Uther.

"Please, have a seat," he said between coughs. "You are here, Dennisin of Hapinu, and Nadiana of Emralín, to become knights of the realm. It is not an easy task. You must learn to defend the weak, to obey your overlord, to champion the cause of right. Someday you may even be able to tell what right is."

"Dennisin. Until you are fourteen you will be a page. You will wait on table at the evening meal, run errands for any noble who wishes, learn to fight arms, and hopefully, learn to think. If you pass the tests at the end of each year, culminating in the Big Examinations, you will then be made Squire." Dennis nodded. Nadiana sat quietly, lost in thought. _Why isn't it the same for me?_

"Nadiana. Unfortunately, you will be a probationary page for the first year. Too many conservatives made a big stink when you applied. If, at the end of that year, you have proven that you can keep up and still make progress, you will be made a full page, and the next three years will be the same as the boys."

The Duke's manner confused Nadia. She thought that he didn't want her there, but on the contrary, it seemed that he did. Maybe Duke Gareth thought that the realm needed more lady knights. _If only I wasn't the only girl in Tortall who wanted to be a knight_, Nadia thought. It was then that she realized that she wasn't paying attention, and she tuned back in to the Duke's words.

"When you are eighteen, you will be allowed to take the Ordeal of Knighthood, a night spent in solitude and silence, followed by a dawn trip into the Chamber of Ordeal. If you survive this you will be made a Knight of Tortall."

"Doesn't everyone survive?" Dennis asked. _Of course not, you dolt!_ Nadiana thought. _If every idiot who attempted to get a shield succeeded, there would be a lot of witless knights running around the realm._

"I lost this in the Chamber of Ordeal," the Duke said in answer. He held up his left hand so that the two new pages could see a missing finger. "Don't worry about the Ordeal now. You will have plenty of time to think about it." He called a servant to lead them to their rooms in the pages' wing. Nadia had a whole set of rules that applied to her room, such as leaving the door open when any of the boys were in it, and a special magic lock, keyed to her voice only.

"Don't worry," Duke Gareth said with a warm smile. "It's only bewildering at first."

"Thank you, my lord," Dennis said.

"Thank you, _your grace_," Nadiana echoed, correcting Dennis at the same time. Each of the new pages kissed the Duke's right hand, then bowed, and exited the room. Uther left them here. He was young, only twenty-two, and a good warrior. There was no reason for the Queen's Riders to reject him.

When he was gone, Nadia took a deep breath and smiled at Dennis.

The servant whisked them away to the palace tailors, where a scowling old man rapidly measured them with a knotted cord. They were given boots and shoes, practice clothes, gold tunics, and scarlet full-sleeved shirts and hose.

"Don't let me see either one of you for at least three months," the man growled as they left. The two were lead to their rooms, where their belongings had already been placed. The two pages quickly unpacked, and changed into their new uniforms.

Once dressed, Nadiana looked in the mirror. Her eyes blazed back at her. The girl's auburn hair fell just a few inches below her shoulders. She pulled it into a braid, and tied the end with a crimson yarn. Nadia smiled at her reflection in the tall mirror. Probationary or not, she was a page!

As she locked her room, she noticed a slate outside the door. Her name was written on it in white chalk. _Nadiana of Emralín_. This sign only made her feel more in place.

Nadia went to the room next-door to hers. Dennis' door was propped open. The boy was still unpacking, a task that should have taken him minutes. He looked up to smile at her and dark brown hair fell into his eyes. The contrast of his gold tunic and red shirt made the green flecks in his blue eyes shine out.

"Are you coming sometime today, or shall I wait until tomorrow?" she asked teasingly, sitting on a wooden chair that was placed beside the desk.

"It's only a day away," Dennis said without a beat. He continued to unpack. Nadia stuck her tongue out at him. Voices in the hallway caught the girl's attention. A group of pages were out there. They almost passed up the room, until they saw the open door and the two new pages inside.

They came streaming in. There was a total of seven of them. Dyson of Merwon, the oldest at fourteen introduced them all. Dy and Jackim of Caskin, a big, blonde page, were fourth-years. Two third-years were along, Charlin of Tirith and Galba of Surmic. Charli sported wavy brown hair, and blue eyes, and was a mage, like Dyson. Gal was tall and blonde, with hazel eyes. The second-year of the group was Peon of Marcusin, who was short and round, with straight black hair and plain brown eyes.

The other two boys were first-years. Andrin of Bomir was short and thin, with thick red curls, teeth that were a little on the large side, and green eyes that were hidden by spectacles. Tomoko noh Iwakuni was born in the Yamani Islands, but Tortallan bred and raised. He wore his black hair cropped just below his ears.

As they introduced themselves, Nadiana looked them over. Dy, Jack, and Charli seemed to be the leaders of the group. In the end she decided that it wouldn't hurt to befriend these boys. Dy looked her over.

"What's your name, lass?"

"I'm Nadiana of Emralín," she said.

"A girl!" Tomoko squeaked.

"Yes, a girl, and no better or less than a boy!" Dennis snapped. Nadia glared at him. She knew she could count on him to stand up for her, but right now, why couldn't he just let it go? Dyson looked sternly at Tomo, until he backed up behind his sponsor, Galba.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Nadia insisted, to both Dennis and Dy. She was not anxious to make any enemies.

"Who will sponsor Dennisin of Hapinu?" Dy asked, turning away from the Yamani page.

A couple of the older boys offered, and Dy picked Charli. He clapped his young charge on the back, causing him to cough suddenly. Peon was Andrin's sponsor already, so the only boys in the group that were left were Dy and Jack. Dy himself chose to be Nadia's sponsor, claiming that Jack had enough extra work to do just to keep up in his classes.

"Well, Nadiana, I guess you're all set," Jack said. "Dy will keep you from trouble and you won't be misplaced."

"It's Nadia, to my friends," the girl said. As she finished speaking, a bell rang, startling both Nadia and Dennis. They jumped. The other boys laughed although Nadia noticed that Tomoko and Andrin barely kept from jumping themselves.

"Come on, Little Page, we'll get you used to all the bells and whistles yet," Dy said, leading her down the hall. She smiled back at Dennis, who kept his face down as he hurried after Charli. Their time as pages had begun.


	3. Classes

**When Fate Takes a Hand**

**  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Two: Classes  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nadia didn't know what to think of the older boy who was her sponsor. Why was he, the leader of the group, being so nice to her? Was it part of a plot to keep her from succeeding in her probation? Pushing these thoughts from her head, she ran to catch up with Dyson, telling herself that it was just her imagination.

And that it was. While the older pages served the court, Nadia was stationed in a niche where she could see everything. King Jonathan was dressed almost simply in velvet of his favorite sapphire blue. The Queen, Thayet, was breathtakingly beautiful, with raven curls cascading down her back. Her gown was a ruddy orange with large crimson leaves embroidered down the front.

_How can she look so splendid for a simple supper? _Nadia wondered. Before she knew it, it was time for her own supper. She followed Dy to the pages' mess, where she just about fell asleep in her soup.

The bell sounding at dawn the next day rang much earlier than Nadia thought was possible.

"Rise and shine, Nadia!" Dy called cheerfully through the door a few minutes later. She was dressed and ready, but she made him wait a few moments longer, just for being too merry.

After a full breakfast, they headed for their first class, Reading and Writing. The classes were taught by stuffy old priests, who were quick to catch any page who thought he might get away with a nap. They tested Nadia and Dennis on their literacy skills, then set them each to copying a page from a large tome of boring poems.

To Nadia, the work was nothing new. She had been doing it since she could read, and finished before some of the older boys finished more difficult assignments, just as the bell rang.

Next was mathematics. Nadia knew her sums and products, and most of the algebra that the priests taught. She silently thanked Ambrosia as she worked on a set of problems, and Dennis was set at the beginning.

Decorum was an easy subject for Nadia as well. Aunti had insisted that she use her manners at all times, whether talking to the highest noble or the lowest peasant.

During their ten minute break, Nadia relaxed, sprawled on her back across a bench in a courtyard, hands behind her head. She felt sleepy and warm in the morning sunlight. Dennis was complaining of his workload, which was to be completed in his 'free time.' He still had to finish his poem, several difficult math problems, not to mention memorizing the proper way to address a noble according to their station.

Nadia smiled to herself, glad that she had started preparing so early. All she had left to complete so far was a couple algebra problems. It would be the work of twenty minutes – thirty tops. Now she felt kind of guilty for complaining to Aunti about all the work.

"That's not fair," Stivyn of Kamilitt complained. Stiv had quite a bit of extra work. "How do you do it?"

Nadia smiled and explained that she had been studying for this for five years.

"Don't worry, things will pick up soon, and I'll fall behind too."

After their break, Dy took Nadia to their next to last class of the morning: History of Tortall and Warfare. It was taught by Sir Myles of Olau. He was a short, plump man, with long graying brown hair and a shaggy beard. His hose bagged funny, but his tunic was neatly pressed. Nadia got the impression that Sir Myles wasn't really the kind of man who would take the time to press his own clothes; he must have a maid or a wonderful wife.

He came in with smiles, and was greeted by the boys, all of whom seemed genuinely happy to see him. His eyes skimmed the class for new faces, introducing himself as he went. When at last he saw Nadiana he looked startled and, for a split second, the smile left his face. Then Sir Myles turned back to the class and began to teach them about the Bazhir Wars.

The boys sat up in their seats. It seemed that this was a class that was actually enjoyed. Even Bertram of Dobrr, the sleepy-eyed forth-year was attentive. Nadiana liked the class, another subject that came easily to her, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the teacher. Throughout the lesson, Nadia could feel Sir Myles' eyes upon her, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

Nadiana made a mental note to ask Dyson about this man. If he was so interested about her, Nadia wanted to learn all she could about him.

After lunch, the only class left was philosophy. The hour seemed much longer than an hour. Nadiana kept catching herself about to nod off. Once, the priest walked past Dennis, rapping a hand on his desk a single time, startling him awake. Nadia truly felt bad for her friend who had swiftly turned red. But he wasn't the only one whom the philosopher awoke. It occurred to Nadiana that it would have been better to schedule Sir Myles' interesting class after lunch, when the pages were full and sleepy, then the boring priest who droned on and on about duty.

Finally, Dy lead Nadiana back to her room so that she could change into practice clothes and then they went outside to the practice courts. The first-years warmed up for nearly an hour before donning heavy padded cloth armor for staff work. Then they learned how to fall, block blows with a shield, and string and unstring a bow.

Lastly, Nadiana was reunited with Toomi for a riding lesson. As she led her young horse into the stables and began to groom him, she felt eyes upon her. Turning around, she saw three pages standing outside of Toomi's stall. She hadn't met these boys, but she thought that Dy had mentioned something about trouble.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking around for her sponsor. He was no where to be seen. The pages each took a few steps closer to Nadia, blocking her exit. "Excuse me," she said, moving to her side.

"You don't belong here," the tallest boy said. He was lean and wiry, with straight, dirt-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I've heard that," Nadiana agreed. "The gossips and conservatives aren't at all pleased."

"You are a first-year, and a probationer at that. You will speak to your seniors with respect," the second boy said. He had blond hair and clear blue eyes. The other page was short, with a dusting of freckles and plentiful dark curls.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that he'd know the difference," Nadia said innocently.

"Why you-"

"Isn't there some other place you should be, Mindelan?" The tall boy cringed as Dyson stepped into view.

"Come on. Conal," one of the other boys whispered loudly.

"She's not worth losing ground with the fourth-years," their friend added. Conal shot one more glare at Nadia, then glanced warily at Dyson.

"You'd better watch your step, _Girl_," he said, retreating.

"My pleasure," Nadia called with a sweet smile.

"Conal's harmless," Dyson said as he helped Nadia finish up her work. He quickly brushed strands of his honey-blond hair fell out of his warm brown eyes. "If you leave him alone, he'll leave you alone."

Nadia was thoughtfully quiet. She finished her task, then went inside to wash up for supper.


	4. The Infirmary

AN: It's been awhile since I worked on this story, I thought I'd give it a go. Reviews are always appreciated!

**When Fate Takes a Hand  
****  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Three: The Infirmary  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nadiana was too tired to worry about Conal of Mindelan. If he meant to give her more trouble, then she'd deal with it when it came.

For now, she had a much more arduous task at hand- deciding what to wear to supper. The king and queen only ate publicly a few times a year, so the pages were allowed to dress casually and report to their own dining hall.

Nadia wondered if she should wear a dress. It would remind the other pages of who she was, and show them that she was not ashamed.

Ambrosia had sent two gowns along with the girl. One was a blue dress that was trimmed in grey. The other one was gold with a red overdress, the same colors as her page uniform.

After staring at the blue frock that lay across her bed beside a purple tunic and brown leggings, she sat down and sighed. She was too tired to make this decision either.

"Wear the green," Dennis said sleepily. He was leaning against the doorframe, half-asleep on his feet.

"I don't have a green one," Nadia said, collecting up some clothes and heading into the dressing room. It was easier to don the tunic, so that was what she did.

…..

As the new page's days passed into a pattern, their endurance increased and they felt less spent in the evenings. Nadia still slept soundly through the night, but she no longer fell asleep at supper.

Since Dyson and Jackim were her friends, the pages who didn't like her gave her very little trouble. Conal was the worst of her problems, and he never made more than a snide remark.

In October, Nadia was surprised by Conal in the stables once more. She was prepared for a fight, but it didn't come. Instead he offered to make amends with her.

"I've been thinking lately. I have a little sister who is going to want to try for her shield in a few years. I guess I've had the wrong mindset about girls, and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Nadia said, not knowing what else to say.

…..

Nadia felt confused. Wherever she was, it was very dark. Was Conal trying to play a trick on her? Was his apology a farce?

Something felt cool against her cheek. She was sprawled across a stone floor. Nadia tried to push herself up, but her wrist churned painfully beneath her, sending a searing pain up her arm.

"Nadia?" a voice called. There were several voices, and they seemed to be looking for her. She tried to sit up again, putting her injured wrist carefully out of harm's way, but the pain in her right leg was far worse.

"Nadiana?" She could pick out Dennis, Dyson, and Charli from the voices calling her name.

"I'm here," she tried to yell, but it came out in more of a muffled mumble.

"_It's a shortcut."_

Nadia started to piece together what had happened. She had been late for supper and was trying to run all the way there. An older page who was also late had stopped her in the hallway and walked part of the way with her.

"Blast!" he'd exclaimed. "I forgot something. You go on ahead. Follow that corridor, it's a shortcut. I'll catch up."

Nadia had followed the corridor, but at the end, a flight of stairs plummeted sharply down. Nadia could remember tumbling downward, banging head, feet, and limbs against the stairs, until she finally lost consciousness.

_He never meant to catch up,_ Nadia thought bitterly as she lay with her arm above her head. She tried to remember the anonymous page's name, but she hurt too much to think about it. She looked up the stairway. The flickering light of a torch carried from above.

"Nadia!" Dyson exclaimed, running down the rest of the way.

"I'm here," she whispered. Dyson turned so that his voice would carry up the stairs.

"She's down here!" he yelled. In moments Charli and Dennis were at her side. The three boys helped her to her feet, and she leaned on Dy's shoulder, supporting herself with her good leg.

"Can you hobble along like this?" Dy asked.

"I think so," Nadia mumbled.

"What happened?" Dennisin demanded.

"I fell down," Nadia said, chuckling at the irony. But laughing made her ribs hurt, and she winced in pain.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Dy said. He looked at the other boys. "I think we need help getting back up the stairs, but then you should go back to supper. There's no sense in having more punishment added to your work load."

Charli nodded in agreement, passing the torch to Dennis. He scowled at having the menial task, but started up the stairs nonetheless.

…..

The infirmary was a strange place. There was a waiting room with three long wooden benches around the edges of the walls. A potted begonia plant was set in one corner, and a fire was roaring in the hearth.

A boy with brown hair and brilliantly emerald eyes sat on one of the benches, looking bored. He sorted what looked like files. Upon hearing Nadia hobble in, he looked up, and a grin grew on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Dyson of Merwon? And what's this? A new partner in crime?"

"G'day, Garrett," Dy said cheerfully. "I've brought you a new patient." Dyson introduced Nadia to Garrett. He was the son of Duke Baird of Queenscove, the Chief of the realm's healers. In a short time, Nadia learned that Garrett was a third-year squire, and that his father had taken him as squire so that he could also learn the healing arts.

"Well, that ankle looks swollen," Garrett said. "It's probably broken. I'll have to go get my father. Duke Gareth insists that the pages only be seen by Father. Something about accountability. I wasn't really paying attention when it was explained to me."

Garrett helped Dyson settle Nadia on a cot in the examination room.

"Don't worry now, my Da will be gentle," the young man said. Dy and his green-eyed friend went to retrieve Duke Baird from his rooms. Nadia smiled and closed her eyes. She felt very sleepy. And the pain was starting to feel unbearable.

"Now, what do we have here?" Duke Baird asked, coming into the room.

"I fell down, your grace," Nadia said. The Duke chuckled.

"I remember the Lioness trying that one," he said. "My own sons tried to tell me that once, too. You don't have to tell me who beat you."

"I really did fall down," Nadia insisted. "A whole flight of stairs."

"What hurts?"

"My left arm and my right ankle."

"And a few ribs, and your eye," the Duke added, healing a bruise. Duke Baird made small talk while he healed Nadia's various cuts and bruises. Her wrist was broken and her ankle, which she had thought was worse, was sprained.

At long last, the Duke finished healing, and ordered her to bed.

"All better?" Garrett asked when Nadia came into the waiting room.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded with a yawn.

"I suppose you need help back to your bed," Dyson said. He turned to his friend. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Stay out of trouble," Garrett teased.

"You two seemed friendly," Nadia said when they were in the hallway.

"Garrett was my sponsor when I was a first-year," Dy said, chuckling. "We got each other in and out of more trouble than I can remember."

As the fourth-year helped his charge limp to her room, he told her a story about how Garrett snuck into Duke Gareth's rooms, and "borrowed" his red dressing gown. The following night during supper, he put the dressing gown on a pig and set it free in the dining hall.

"It was a jolly good joke, but Garrett had to wash dishes in his spare time until he was a second-year squire. Here we are, Miss Emralín, your lovely suite. May I fluff your pillows for you?"

"No thank you, sir. I'm sure that there is someone else you could bug for awhile," Nadia said with a smile. She bid Dyson goodnight, then closed her door and fell into her bed, still dressed in her uniform.


	5. Royalty and Midwinter

**AN:** I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I love it, but I got a little stumped at the end of this chapter. Fortunately, I love Garrett of Queenscove, so I made it work. Please r&r- LoB

**Thank you **to 4-eyedDragon and x17SkmBdrchiczxx for your reviews of the last chapter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Four: Royalty and Midwinter  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Nadia stood uncertainly before Duke Gareth. He was breaking his fast with his son and the High King. Sir Gary brushed his plain brown hair from his plain brown eyes as he scrutinized her. The King was a very handsome man. His blue eyes blazed in comparison to his black hair and beard. His gaze was powerful. She kept her head low as she made her apologies for missing supper the night before.

"I assume you were not ill," the Duke said, nodding towards her broken wrist.

"I fell down the stairwell in the eastern corridor, Your Grace," she said humbly. The Duke snorted disbelievingly, and his younger companions chuckled.

"That brings back memories," King Jonathan mumbled. Nadia tried to pay attention, but the pain in her wrist was becoming distractingly unbearable.

"Be gentle on the lass, Father," Sir Gareth said. "She works hard. I can tell."

"As if you would know what hard work is," Duke Gareth replied, almost teasingly. Nadia watched with hidden amusement. Duke Gareth turned back towards her and sighed. "Very well. I want a written report on truancy by tomorrow evening. You are dismissed."

Nadia bowed. As she left, she still felt the king's eyes on her. She had no way of knowing that he was reminiscing about days when he was a young page, getting into trouble with his own friends, or that he would bring these thoughts to conversation when she was gone.

…..

Days continued to slip by. Since Dyson and Jackim were her friends, and Conal now left her alone, the pages who didn't like her gave her very little grief. She became absorbed and focused with her studies, especially with building physical stamina, as it was her greatest weakness in comparison to the boys.

Her broken wrist was soon unbound. She needed to work with it daily to build up its strength, so each evening she visited Garrett in the infirmary to flex and heal the bone. The whirlwind of all her activities nearly left the young girl breathless, but somehow she thrived on it. Before she knew it, Midwinter was coming upon them.

The festivals and feasts were quite entertaining. The King and Queen always attended, bedecked in all their finery, and usually Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin were there as well, beautiful miniatures of their parents. Nadia didn't get much time to gaze at their glitter and glamour though, as she was to stick to her post, fetching platters back and forth to Dy from the kitchens.

The new etiquette trainer, Upton Oakbridge, was very strict. He nearly had a heart spasm when Dennis grasped a platter with the incorrect finger positioning. Nadia had to struggle to keep her laughter inside and she could tell that most of the older boys were doing the same.

On the second night, she sent and received gifts. Dy gave her a little six-sided box. It was carved with old-style designs of battle fields. Little buttons were inlaid in the carvings, and each one opened a little compartment. Dy had hidden little treats and trinkets in the drawers. It was better than the belt-knife she'd gotten her page-sponsor.

Dennis gave her the same thing he did every other year: peppermint candies that his mother made. Her other friends also sent her little trinkets. The most unexpected gift was a bottle of ointment that would strengthen her wrist. It came with a note penned in a scrawling hand:

"_**Good luck, Little Page. Stay out of the infirmary! **__**–**__**Garrett of Queenscove**_**"**

Nadia smiled and tucked the note into a hidden compartment in her new box. She liked the Queenscove boy. Something about his mischievous nature made her smile. He contrasted highly with his serious father. Dy told her that Garrett had a brother about her age, a boy called Nealan. He was every bit as cynical and mischievous as his older brother, but she would not be meeting him anytime soon, as he had decided to pursue a career in healing at the university.

"That's noble of him. I never use my Gift," Nadia told Dyson once. "I mean, hardly ever. Aunti used to make me. She'd always say that practice makes perfect, but it scares me a little."

"Nadia, if you're too scared to learn how to use it properly, then you could be a danger to yourself and those around you," Dy scolded. He had insisted on giving her private lessons in the evenings, with her door open, of course.

On the final night of Midwinter, the pages were set loose to occupy themselves as they saw fit. Nadia and Dennis decided on a romp in the snow. She bundled herself up, but in truth, she hardly noticed the cold after the harsh winters of the north. She was just trying to avoid taking extra of Auntie's tonic, fresh supplies of which had arrived with her Midwinter gift.

They invited Dy, Jack, and some of the other boys to come along. Dy and Charli each owned a wooden toboggan, and they dragged those out with them. Along the way, Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin saw them. They were walking with their mother, and they stopped to beg to be allowed to join them.

"Please Mama, please!" Kalasin said.

"They don't want you tagging along," Queen Thayet said. Up close, Nadia was struck even more by her beauty.

"I don't mind, your majesty," she said.

"I'll keep an eye on them, if you'd like, my lady," a new voice called. Nadia turned to see Garrett of Queenscove. She felt herself grinning.

"Garrett!" Kalasin said, jumping to hug his waist.

"Please Mama," Roald begged. "We're not babies anymore."

"Alright, for a little while," the queen said, giving in. "But I want Garrett to bring you in the moment you get cold. Remember the fever you caught last year, Kally."

"Oh, mama," Kalasin mumbled. But her spirits were not down for long; she happily led the group away, skipping through the snow.

"Yes, your highness," Garrett said with a bow. Then he ran ahead, lifting Kalasin to his shoulders for a ride. The pages followed, each bowing to the queen in turn.

They walked along the path until they came to a steep hill. Kalasin pulled one of the toboggans to the ground, and sat down in front of Garrett. They sped down the incline. At the bottom, the sled spun out, sending Kally rolling into the snow. She jumped up, laughing and giggling.

When they had climbed back to the top of the hill, the princess' blue eyes fell on Nadia, and she ran over.

"Can I ride with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Nadia said, jumping onto the toboggan that Dyson held for them. When they got back to the top of the hill, the boys were splitting into teams for a war of snowballs. Kally pulled Nadia towards the team where Garrett was standing with Prince Roald. As the captain, Garrett sent Nadia and Roald to making snowballs.

"How old are you, Roald?" Nadia asked, packing bits of snow into hard balls. Dennis knew well; hers stung when you got clipped by one.

"I just turned eight," he said pointedly. "Kally's only six and a half. She likes you."

"Why? I mean- Garrett's wonderful about playing with her, and she must see him a lot, but she only just met me."

"But you're the girl page; the first since the Lioness herself. Kally wants to be a knight too. She admires you."

Nadia looked over at the princess. She was sitting on Garrett's shoulders, adding lumps of snow to the top of their fort. She made a face at her brother.

"Those snowballs won't make themselves," she called. Roald stuck his tongue out, but his companion grinned.

If there was one spell Nadiana of Emralín knew, it was the snowball spell. Aunti Ambrosia had created it as a child. The snowballs weren't as neatly packed, but they turned out _quickly_. Nadia concentrated, and snowballs began to form before her eyes. Kally came over, wide-eyed.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Little Page," Garrett said, ruffling Nadia's hair. Her concentration broke, and the final snowball exploded, leaving all of them covered in tiny white flecks.

"Wow!" Kally exclaimed, grasping Nadia's arm. "Will you teach me how to do that?" Nadia didn't know what to say. She wasn't willing to take responsibility for the young princess' magic.

"Ask Mother," Roald said, coming to the rescue.

"Okay," Kally said, undaunted by Nadia's hesitation. Nadia looked at Roald.

"Thank you," she mouthed as Kally ran back to Garrett.

The snowball fight was a hard battle. Nadia was called upon to refill the mounds of snowballs twice. When a palace servant came looking for Kalasin and Roald, Kally's team was declared the winner.

The snow and ice of winter was quenched early that year. Flowers began to bloom before February was out. It was at that time that the pages' annual camping trip was announced. It was to be in a desert area near Persopolis. Nadia was excited to see the home of the Bazhir, but part of her was just glad she'd made it thus far.


	6. The Black City

**AN: **I really love this story. I have little snippets of the future written, like Nadia's time as a squire, a romance, her first big deed as a knight. I've even picked out a knight master for her. I think Nadia is much more developed than some of my other OC's, and once I decide on a direction, her story really flows. I'd appreciate any criticism. Soon there will be more interaction with Tammy's original characters. If you've read this far, I thank you. Please drop a review and let me know you read.

**4-eyed Dragon:** Kally was really easy to write in, but I found it difficult to keep Roald in character. Thanks for reading. I really appreciated the review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: The Black City**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At an oasis near Persopolis, Nadia was surprised that she was allowed to swim with the boys, though her wardrobe for this was nearing the ridiculous side. She had to wear long leggings, and a dark shirt, so she wouldn't show through when it was wet. Despite her wardrobe, Nadia had a fine time splashing around in the cool water and having wrestling matches from atop Dy's shoulders. She won four out of five times.

After they were dry and dressed in practice clothes, Nadia fell into line beside the other pages. Abis Mhal, the current master-at-arms of Persopolis, began to divide them into groups of six. They were competing in a scavenger hunt, each group with a different list of items that were equally hard to find. Nadia was put in a group with Dyson, Galba, Peon, Andrin, Dennis, and Charlin.

The group wandered around the city. At first they looked for the things on their list, but after awhile the scavenger hunt became less important than seeing the sights. Dy had visited the city before and acted as their guide. They marveled at the door to the Sunset Room.

"Legend has it that the Sunset Room was where the Bazhir watched the Black City. It used to be haunted by the Ysandir, but they were defeated by King Jonathan and the Lioness when they were our age." Nadia watched the door as they continued on their way. She wanted to see inside. It gnawed on her. The idea of meeting a demon made her skin crawl, and yet she felt drawn to the Black City. How did the Lioness ever muster enough courage to go there?

She was still thinking about the Black City and Ysandir when she climbed into her bed roll that night. The pages had set up camp outside of Persopolis. The pages slept under the stars, groups of bedrolls spread out around large fires. Duke Gareth slept in a nice soft bed inside the city, leaving three Bazhir guards to sleep outside with his charges.

That night, Nadia laid awake long after the fires had been banked and the guards had retreated to their bedrolls. She gazed at the stars, mesmerized by their twinkling. She heard whispers. At first they sounded like they were coming from all around her. Nadia thought they were her imagination, but she soon recognized the culprits.

During the past training season, Dennisin and Andrin had become fast friends. They were both curious and mysterious, traits that had earned the pair many an hour scouring pots and pans.

Nadia watched their silhouettes stumble out of their bedrolls and scurry away.

"Dy?" she whispered, hoping her friend was awake.

"They have all the stealth of a giraffe in a herd of housecats," Dy whispered back. "After supper I heard them muttering about going to the Black City. We'd better go stop them." Nadia sighed, then rose from her bed, tucking her nightshirt into her leggings and throwing her scabbard and belt on.

Dy awoke Charlin of Tirith, claiming that they may need another mage to drug and drag the younger boys back to camp. They crept out of camp just in time to see Dennis and Andrin's mounts galloping across the desert sand. Dy let out a string of curses. Nadia whistled softly, impressed.

"Spent much time around the docks?" she asked, remembering the sailors' language at home.

"His brother is a foot soldier," Charli said, mounting his spotted mare, Dimples. Dy rode bareback, unwilling to waste time with saddles. Nadia followed their hurried examples and they set off at full speed. Using Dy's glowing hand for light, they followed the prints in the sand until they came upon an oasis. Dennis and Andi had left their mounts here, tied to palm trees. Nadia looked further down the path. Charli followed her gaze just as their friends' lantern light disappeared beyond the city gates. He let out a curse of his own. Nadia looked up at him.

"Foot soldiers?" she asked innocently. Charli shook his head once.

"Saliors," he said passively. "Do we go in after them?" Nadia felt dread and fear keeping her from the City, but something deeper in her being wanted her to explore the city. Nadia kept quiet.

"I say we leave them and report back to Duke Gareth," Dy said stubbornly. "I agreed to try and stop them from coming, but I never said I'd go in there." Nadia's head began to ache all she knew was that she needed to get into the city.

"If we leave them in danger we'll get in more trouble," Nadia reasoned. "In for a leaf, in for a tree. Let's go get them, but they're going to pay for this"

The Black City was full of oddly shaped buildings, each carved out of the same stone as the floor and roads beneath them. Strange, mythical creatures were carved everywhere, but there were no people, no animals, and no furnishings of any kind. It was eerily quiet.

The trio caught up with Andi and Dennisin in the city's center square. The floor was creepy; it was a big, black stone, polished smooth as can be. Yet when Dy's glowing hand passed over it, the floor had no reflection.

In the center of the square was a building with tall stone squares leading to open doors. Dennisin and Andrin were halfway up the stars. Dy, Charli, and Nadia broke into a full run. Nadia was half-afraid that the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Are you crazy?" Dy yelled, grabbing each first-year by their collars. Charli helped Dy by taking hold of Dennis and trying to talk some sense into them. Nadia looked past them to the building. The door was open, and an eerie pale green light glowed from within. Nadia took one step, and then another. She felt her heart racing, though it had nothing to do with the sprint or climb she'd had. Something was calling to them, something ancient and lonely.

Something hungry.

Nadia took another three steps, moving past Andrin and Dennisin. Charrli and Dy protested.

Nadia, Andrin and Dennisin took four more steps. Only Dy protested.

Nadia and the boys took three more steps. This time no one protested. This time they continued walking in a row of five, eyes fixed on the glow, until they entered the building. The room was much like the rest of the city: black stone and ancient carvings with gold inlay.

The five pages stared at the green light. It was dimly glowing from the altar before them. In an instant they were blinded by the greenness. Ysandir. When their vision cleared a very, very beautiful woman lounged across the altar.

"Welcome," she purred. "I am Ylani. I'm very pleased that you've come. I haven't eaten in sixteen years. You are a welcome snack."

Charli's trance broke first. He grabbed Nadia's hand on his left and Dennis' on his right. Nadia in turn took Dy's right hand, waking him to clasp Andrin.

As the Ysandir woman advanced, Dy and Charli spoke the words to a spell and a protecting wall grew around them. sparkling light blue with Dy's magic and sage with Charli's. Ylani threw power at the wall, putting a gaping hole in one side. Nadia reached for her own Gift and a brilliant blue glow began to follow the spell's pattern and fill the gap.

Ylani threw another bolt creating a new hole. Nadia began to fix this one.

"We can't hold her forever. We'll tire out long before she does," Dy whispered, concentrating on a new gap in the wall near Andi.

"There has to be some way to stop her," Charli said, irritation evident in his voice.

Suddenly a day last fall flashed through her mind. Sir Myles was teaching the pages about the Black City. _Ysandir fear fire above all else_.

"Fire," she whispered. She lifted her concentration from the wall and gazed up at the two older pages. "She's afraid of fire." Almost instantly pale blue and sage flames began to leap outside of the wall.

Nadia unsheathed her sword. She inched forward until her nose was just a breath away from the wall and flames. Ylani, stepping back from the fire, tossed another bolt of energy at them. It hit the wall dead-center, destroying the spell. The boys, concentrating on the fire let the wall go.

"Run you fools!" dy hissed to the two younger pages. Dennis and Andi didn't need to be told twice. They scattered out the door. Ylani shrieked, about to throw more power at them. Nadia didn't think, only moved, her sword piercing the Ysandir's heartless chest. Firelike pain shot through Nadia's body until it was all she knew. She couldn't even remember her name.

She screamed and fell to the ground. The sword she'd held shattered into a dozen pieces, each clinking as they hit around her head. Dy and Charli used the opening she'd given them to hurl a large ball of fire at Ylani. She shrieked in pain, melting slowly into the flames, then disappearing for good. The very last Ysandir was gone.

Dy and Charli collapsed on the cool stones of the floor, both of them panting. After a moment Dy thought to check on Nadia. She was curled into a ball, cradling her side pecurliarly. Dy pulled on her to straighten her up, and she gasped in pain. Burns cascaded down her right shoulder, nearly to the middle of her belly.

"What's wrong?" Charli had crawled over, and the two younger pages were peering in through the door.

"Nadia's hurt," Dy said, scooping his charge up into his arms. "We have to get to a healer."


	7. Change of Command

**AN: **I've decided to speed things up a bit. Here's Nadia's final year as a page. I have a lot of good scenes written for her squire years, so we're heading in that direction. There are a lot of cameos in this chapter: Gary, Roald, Joren, etc., so be on the look-out for those. I also wanted to point out that I'm tweaking the time-line a little bit. Wyldon should have come into play a few years before this, but oh well. And the Immortal's War is off by a year as well. It'll all work out in the end. If you have any specific question, feel free to ask. I will answer them.

**Thank you **to x17SkmBdrchiczxx for your review of the last chapter. You've kept me going on this one.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Six: Change of Command  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nadia swung her leg over her saddle and sank slowly to the ground. She and the other third-year pages had spent more than an hour tilting. After looking after Toomi, she took herself up to her room. A bath had been drawn, and Nadia soaked for awhile. She didn't allow any mirrors in the changing room. She didn't like to be reminded of her blemish.

Fighting Ylani had left Nadia horribly burned. It was almost as if she had been marked, for the burns took on a strange pattern, sort of like an ancient script. They ran from her right shoulder, down her arm, and across her chest, stopping at her left hip. When she was clothed, the only visible marks were on her right hand; none of her friends knew the extent of the scars. She was in the infirmary for several weeks after the incident, and had almost been sent home. Nadia supposed that having met Ysandir himself spurred King Jonathan's compassion. He sent a letter to Duke Gareth, and Nadia was allowed to take the little examinations when she'd recovered. She passed that year, and the year after as well.

After the examinations each year, Nadia stayed in Corus, picking up odd jobs in the stables and kitchens to keep busy. The ride home was too long for her and Toomi to make.

After her bath, Nadia hurried to supper. She found her spot with Dennisin and Tomo, and a few other senior pages. Most of them were back in Corus after the summer break. Training was to begin the next day. A group of first-years shuffled in and looked about uncertainly for an empty spot.

"Over here," Tomo called compassionatley. Nadia looked at the boys. Prince Roald stood out immediately. There was also a tall, gangly redheaded boy and a pretty blond with icy blue eyes. The blond looked in her direction and sneered. He took his tray away to another table, but Roald came, bringing the other boy with him.

Nadia introduced her friends, then Roald told the group that the redhead was called Cleon of Kennan. After that initial statement, Roald was very quiet, but Cleon chatted easily, until the group settled on a topic that interested all. Veralidaine Sarrasri was a Gallan girl who came to Corus that summer. She was Nadia's age, and of equal interest to the court gossips. Daine, as she was called, was said to have wild magic. Roald had seen her talk to animals, and testified that they really seemed to talk back.

When Duke Gareth entered the dining hall, all the pages stood. They waited for him to give the prayers, then resumed their seats. Nadia tried to pay attention to her food and the conversation, but instead she found herself watching the training master. He kept rubbing his left arm, and even from where she sat she could tell that he was pale.

When Duke Gareth fell to the floor, she almost screamed. The knight who shared his table was at his side in a flash. The room was chaos, but by some miracle, Garrett was present within minutes. Nadia went to him to see if there was anything she could do.

"Go get my father," he instructed, face ashen as he poured his Gift into the Duke. Nadia left at a run, nearly falling over the King in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," she called over her shoulder. "We need a healer." Duke Baird was in the infirmary. He ran faster than Nadia had. Between the two healers, Duke Gareth was made comfortable. A litter was brought to take him back to the infirmary for further care. Garrett smiled wryly at her.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Little Page," he said, almost teasingly. He held out a note that his father had hurriedly composed. "I hate to ask you this, but will you take this to Sir Gary?"

"Of course," Nadia said. "Please let me know how Duke Gareth is doing later." Garrett promised to visit the next day that she had free.

…………..

Nadia knocked hesitantly on the door. Sir Gary's pretty wife opened it. "Excuse me, but I have a message for Sir Gareth the Younger," Nadia said. Behind her dark curls, Lady Cythera's blue eyes were kind, her mouth a natural smile. When she saw Nadia's worried face and the note she held, she turned to her husband.

"Gary, there's a message for you," she said softly. Sir Gary brushed past, just barely touching her arm. The look they shared revealed a passionate, consuming love, but instead of sharing a kiss, Lady Cythera returned to her seat by the hearth. Sir Gary peered down at Nadia, and she held out Duke Baird's note.

"Sir, the king wishes to speak with you," she said. He read the note quickly, then looked to his wife.

"What is it, Dear?" she asked, meeting his eyes over her embroidery.

"My father has had a heart attack," Sir Gary said, rereading the note in disbelief. Though she had witnessed it, Nadiana's own heart jumped again. Poor Duke Gareth!

"Is he alright?" she asked, forgetting her stitching.

"Baird insists that he'll live, but I'm off to the infirmary to see for myself."

"I'll come with you." Not wishing to interrupt this exchange, Nadia silently turned to leave, but Lady Cythera called after her.

"Thank you, Lady Page," she said, pressing a coin into the girl's hand. The lady smiled warmly as she pulled her shawl around her shoulders and then followed her husband down the hall.

The next day Nadia saw Sir Gary again. He winked at her, and told her that his father's condition had improved greatly, and when he was strong enough, Duke Gareth would be traveling home to Naxen, on Duke Baird's orders.

"Do they know who the new training master will be yet?" Nadia asked.

"A replacement has been decided upon, but in the weeks until he arrives I will see to the job," Sir Gary answered. His eyes twinkled as he held up his left hand, squishing a finger beneath his palm. When he spoke his voice sounded stretched, like he was nasally congested. "I lost this in the Chamber of Ordeal!" he squeaked. "How did I do?"

Nadia giggled, remembering her first day in the palace. "I think you need to work on your menacing glare some more. It's not very intimidating. Duke Gareth is much better at it than you are," she answered with a grin.

"Father needs to get away for awhile," Sir Gary said, turning serious. "He used to laugh more, but now he's just starting to get- run down. It'll do him good to see Naxen again."

"When you see him, please tell him that all of our thoughts are with him," Nadia said. "Especially those of his favorite pupil, and life saver, the Queenscove lad." Sir Gary chuckled. Garrett had been one of his father's most interesting pages.

With Sir Gary doubling as Tortall's prime minister and training master, the pages spent more time with their other instructors. It took more than three weeks for the new training master to arrive. When he was finally settled in, the pages were called to an assembly in the dining hall so that he could address them.

Lord Wyldon of Cavall was a conservative knight from the east. His head was covered in shiny brown hair, except for the beginnings of a spot on top of his head. Lord Wyldon was tall and well-built. As he spoke to the new pages, telling them of his background, he surveyed them. Nadia felt like his eyes lingered on her just a little longer than the boys.

"For the most part we have a good bunch. Let's make this a good year of hard work," Lord Wyldon said in conclusion of his speech. "Now, I'd like for the first years to line up over here. I want your name and the name of your page sponsor."

There were eight new boys that year, including Cleon and Roald. As had been done in previous years, the older pages had chosen which new boy they would sponsor. Nadia took Roald, as she didn't have the patience to show a country boy like Cleon around the castle. Roald was very independent and had already taken care of most of his needs. They got along well. Roald had many interesting stories about his siblings and the Lioness, and Nadia was fascinated by each one.

As Lord Wyldon heard the names of the new pages and their sponsor, Nadia was afraid that he would disregard the old custom and reassign the pairings. She didn't want to get the blond boy, a lad called Joren of Stone Mountain, as her charge. He had yet to say a word to her since his icy glare on his first day. Just the sight of him left Nadia with a bad taste in her mouth.

Fortunately, Lord Wyldon left them alone. He did implement a change in the schedules. Instead of having their classes in the morning, they would be in the afternoon, after they'd been drilled in staff work or swordplay. It took Nadia's body more than a week to acclimate to the change from a schedule she'd known for three years.

Her evenings were spent helping Dennisin with his math. Her friend was hopeless when it came to variable equations. On one occasion Dennis and Nadia were sitting at her desk when they heard a splattering sound outside of her door. An over-thrown egg landed inside the room. The two fourth-years bolted from their seats. Three boys were pelting her room with eggs, Joren among them. They took off when they heard her coming, and Dennis raced after them. Nadia stooped, mumbling about spoiled boys.

Dennisin came back toting a princely Bazhir by the collar.

"Your name is Zahir, right?" he said, panting. The captive nodded, too scared to say anything. Dennis ordered Zahir to clean up the mess, and escorted him to get a scrub bucket. The boy was proud, and catching him had stung. Nadia could tell he was trying not to cry as he quickly cleaned. Nadia sank to the ground beside him and picked up a rag.

"I know this wasn't your idea," she said. Zahir ignored her, scrubbing harder. "I understand that a lot of people don't think I should be a page, Lord Wyldon chief among them. You can tell Joren I said this, because he's no more than a mosquito to me; irritating, but insignificant. I don't care if the training master overlooks your behavior, I do not have to put up with it. Not only do I have a legal right to be here, I've earned my position as a senior page. Just as I will earn my shield," Nadia finished. Zahir finished scrubbing the floor and ran off. Nadia sighed and looked up at Dennis.

"Where were we?" she asked, heading back to the desk. She didn't know if Zahir had been paying attention to her, and she probably never would. She and her friends ignored other little annoyances that Joren sent her way. Nadia focused her final year as a page on getting ready for the big examinations. Once she was a squire, she'd be rid of the Stone Mountain mosquito.


	8. One Step Closer

**AN: **I know that next to no one will read this, but it grabbed me today. I'm not sure why after so long, but I won't complain. I still love this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: **One Step Closer

_Dear Aunti Ambrosia,_

_Tomorrow are the Big Examinations. I'm very nervous for them, but whenever I voice this anxiety to Dennis, he just tells me that I've faced Ysandir, and that this is nothing in comparison. I suppose he's right, but he doesn't really understand._

_I'm not really worried about the exams themselves. I'm worried that I won't be judged fairly because I'm a girl, a fact that the training master does not let me forget. Not that I want to forget. I just want to be treated equally. _

_I also worry that I won't get a good knight master, also because of my sex. I don't want to be trained by a buffoon, but I fear that anyone worth having as a knight master will not want me as a squire._

_I wish I could talk to the Lioness about all of this. She would understand. _

_Anyways, I'll close now. By the time you read this, I'll either be a squire with nothing to do, or I'll be on my way home._

_Good night, Aunti._

_-Nadia_

…_.._

"Told you," Dennis gasped as he sat down beside Nadia. He had just finished his examination, and earned a passing score."Piece of cake."

"Yes, well, you have the equipment that they're looking for," Nadia said, leaning her head towards the judges pavilion. "I'm a girl. If I make even the tiniest mistake, they'll never pass me."

"If they're unfair, Kally will be nagging my father until she's blue in the face," Roald said from the row behind Nadia.

"She still wants to be a page?" Nadia asked over her shoulder. Roald grinned.

"That's her plan. I don't think she's mentioned it to our parents yet."

"Well they'll just have to judge fairly. Isn't that why Duke Turormot is here?" Cleon said. He was sitting beside Roald

"At least Lord Wyldon isn't judging you," Dennis said.

"I am glad for that. He doesn't come right out and say it, but thinks that I will fail," Nadia said, looking towards his seat. His wife and daughters sat in a row at his side, each one the epitome of a proper lady.

"Well then you just go out there and prove the old fusspot wrong," Dyson said, plopping onto the bench on Nadia's other side.

"Nice to see you," Nadia said. "Been wreaking havoc for your knight master?"

"Just in from Tirith. We cleared out a nearby herd of hurroks," he said, watching as servant reset the testing field. "Charlin sends his greetings, by the way."

"I see you also got yourself a scar," Dennis said, pointing to Dy's arm. It was bandaged from wrist to elbow.

"Oh, that's not as bad as it looks," Dy said. "Nothing to be impressed about; just a mark of my stupidity."

"How so?" Nadia asked.

"I guess I should remember that the mean horsies have big teeth and sharp claws," he said with a shrug.

A moment later Duke Turomot stood up and called out with his booming voice: "Nadiana of Port Emralín, step forward and be examined."

Nadia gulped, then stood and walked forward.

The first portion of the test, called Verbal Questioning, was a series of twenty-five questions. They were designed to asses her knowledge of history, mathematics, science, and the arts. Once again, she found herself grateful for the years of study she put in before she became a page. She answered all of the questions successfully.

Next Nadia had to undergo the Physical Demonstration portion of the test, showing off her skill with three different weapons of her choice. She had chosen the bow, sword, and mace. She was a decent shot with a longbow. Of the five targets she aimed at, she hit them all, and three of the arrows landed in the very center of the bullseye.

Her sword-work was fine, but she was a little worried about the mace. Some of the wrapping around handle came loose and began to slide beneath her fingers. She tightened her grip to make up for it, but still nearly lost the top-heavy weapon.

For the questions portion of the examinations, a page was awarded ten points for each correct answer. Nadia had earned all 250 points. For the show of weapons, each of the three judges graded on a scale of 1 to 5, 1 being the poorest. These scores were tallied up and revealed at the end of the exam. That meant that there was a total of 295 points, and to pass her score had to be higher than 280. Nadia had no idea how many she'd points she'd gotten. She wished now that she had been paying attention

She was reasonably sure that she'd gotten most of the points from Duke Gareth. This was the first time that he performed this duty since his heart attack, and he traveled all the way from Naxen to be here. The second judge was a man that Nadia did not recognize. He kept giving her skeptical looks down the end of his nose. Nadia was not sure what kind of score she'd get from him, or from Duke Turomot.

She stood in the center of the testing arena, feeling as though the entire world was staring at her. Duke Turomot stood and his voice began booming out once again.

"Page Nadiana of Port Emralín has completed the final page examinations. In the Verbal Questioning portion, she has earned a perfect score of 250. In the Physical Demonstration section, she earned 33 points, giving her a grand total of 283 out of 295. Nadiana has passed the Big Examinations."

Relief washed over Nadia at having passed the exams, but she was also grateful not to have be the focus of so many eyes for any longer. Her yearmates and the pages near them jumped up with cheers. Grinning, she ran back over to be captured by her friends as they all tried to hug her at once.

…..

At the end of the day, Nadia crawled into her bed. She was exhausted. She mentally cursed herself for letting Dennisin persuade her go celebrating with the other new squires. They had stayed out late into the night.

Remembering the moment when Duke Tuoromot read her score, Nadia smiled again. She was happy to be one step closer to becoming a knight. Now if she could just find a knight master.

Dismissing these thoughts, Nadia rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow. The mattress on her bed felt so soft, and the pillow was deep and gushy, just the way she liked it. Her eyes rapidly began to feel heavier.

Knuckles rapped on her door, echoing through the room.

_This can't be happening_, Nadia groaned inwardly. Then she had a merry thought. If it was Dennis, she could impale him with a candlestick. When she spoke she tried to sound cheerful and awake.

"Just a moment." She slowly sat up and lit the candle once more. Her slippers were still warm. Nadiana pulled her green dressing gown around her shoulders and opened the door.

The face she saw was not one of her young friends come to congratulate her, but a knight. Sir Gareth the Younger stood at her door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I've only just returned from my recent journey to Carthak, so it was meetings all day long, and in the morning I am departing for Naxen."

Nadia had heard about the trip to Carthak. The emperor Orzone had done something to antagonize the Wildmage, and he had paid for it with his palace and his mortal life. Now he lived as a Stormwing. The palace had buzzed with that story, and rumors of a coming war.

"No, Sir, it is alright. But… what brings you here?" Nadia asked hesitantly.

"I know you've had a long day, so I'll be blunt," Sir Gary said. "I am looking to take a squire, and you are my first choice."

"Me, Sir?" Nadiana squeaked.

"My father recommended you above all the boys. He said that you are hard working and dependable." Nadiana blushed, glad for the cover of darkness.

"I am indebted to him," she said. She had always liked the elder Gareth.

"I'm not featherbrained, Nadia; I've noticed that much myself. Father also mentioned that he's caught you watching me wistfully. I'd have thought you'd rather be squired out to the Lioness or the Giantkiller, someone with more prestige than paperwork."

"Your work is no less important than that of Lady Alanna or Lord Raoul. Yes, they protect the king and the people, but you orchestrate the very bowels of the realm," Nadia said. She looked up, realizing that she had begun to babble. Sir Gary was grinning.

"People with your spirit are few and far between. Would you be my squire? I am not above begging."

Nadia smiled. "It would be my honor."

"I leave at the ninth bell on the morn. If you can be ready and at my rooms by dawn, I'd appreciate it."

"I will try to be punctual, Sir," Nadia said. She bid her new knightmaster a good night, then went back to bed. Nadia found that she was too excited to sleep.

…..

"Are we going to Naxen just to relax?" Nadia asked the next morning. As she had promised, she had been outside Sir Gary's rooms at dawn. Now Corus was behind them, and the open road sprawled before them, winding through the countryside.

"_I'm_ going because my wife is about to issue our first child," Gary said. Nadia watched him smile thoughtfully. He had been married to Lady Cythera for nearly eleven years. Nadia had heard many rumors as to why it had taken that long for a baby to be made. Chief among them was that the babe was not Sir Gary's, as he was busy with his male lover, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake. It was a comical rumor, but very popular among the court gossips.

She remembered well the day that she informed Sir Gary of his father's heart attack. The look he had shared with his wife was one she hoped to share with someone, one far-off day. Pairing this memory with the dreamy clouds in Sir Gary's eyes now, Nadia knew that the baby _was_ his. It made her a little jealous to know that the child would grow up with a loving father. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Nadia made an inquiry.

"What will my responsibilities be at Naxen?"

"Are you worried that you will be bored?" Sir Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just don't like surprises. That was a hard lesson to learn," Nadia explained, touching the scars on her right hand.

"We'll find you challenges to keep your skills sharp and growing. Naxen's captain of the guard will assist in your physical training, and he'll also school you in the defense of a large castle, though the palace at Corus dwarfs Naxen." Sir Gary took an apple out of an inside pocket, shined it on his sleeve, and offered it to Nadia. "I'll also require an assistant to help with dispatches and other things. There will be plenty for both of us to do. No one can single-handedly 'orchestrate the bowels' of any kingdom."


End file.
